The List
by GreyMoon.Huntress
Summary: She was betrayed, everywhere she went all there was were lies, and unfairness. But she would get her revenge, all of them would pay. "P-please stop!" Bright green eyes looked up, a sadistic smile twisting on soft pink lips "Why should I?"


**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Naruto belongs to his rightful owner as does "The Hit List" 2010 film. **

_Sakura Haruno, an utterly unfortunate girl whose life just couldn't get more messed up:_

"And the new Head Doctor of Konoah Hospital is…Ino Yamanaka!" exclaimed Tsunade, the owner of the Konoah Hospital, as a young, tall, beautiful, blond haired girl stood from her seat and squealed happily as a congratulating crowed gathered around her. Meanwhile a petite pink haired young women stood from her own seat stiffly and with heavy steps headed to where Miss Tsunade was standing, "Wait" she said lightly as the said figure turned, her Golden flecked eyes waiting expectantly, "Yes, Sakura?", "Umm I thought you said you liked how well I was with the patients, how well I was at my job?". Tsunade looked at her skeptically "Of course, I admire your work Sakura". Confusion passed the young rosettes neon green eyes "Then how come I didn't receive the promotion Miss Tsunade?" "Ahh well Ino is a very young bright girl, and is showing a very promising future here" she replied simply. Sakura sputtered "But Miss Tsunade, I've been working here far longer than Miss Yamanaka has, and I'm one of the most used doctors in this hospital", the largely busted women sighed heavily and in a tired, neutral voice said "Indeed you are a very useful doctor here Sakura, but let's face it Yamanaka's young and the new future of this hospital" with that said she swiftly turned and clicked away in her tall white heels.

Sakura couldn't believe it she had worked for that damned hospital for almost ten full years now, working her butt off to be the best and just when she thought she had reached the top everything comes crashing down on her. "It's all that stupid Ino's fault", she muttered to herself as she was driving home madly, frustrated at the turn of events. "I bet she stole my techniques, no wonder she kept watching me like a hawk all of last week", she thought replaying her thoughts of how _**'kind' **_and _**'friendly' **_, the Yamanaka had been; offering her coffee and making small talk so that they could get to _**'know'**_ each other and _**'help**_' one another. Sakura swore under her breath "But I swear I won't let her get away with this" she sneered out viciously while parking in front of her apartment building. As soon as she gets out of her shiny silver beetle, she notices Hinata's small white Toyota parked in front. "I wonder what she is doing here?" she sighs "I hope she's up to some girl talk, I really need to unbottle myself", she takes out her glinting golden key and unlocks the wooden door. Her husband greets her as soon as she comes in with a dark sullen voice, a shadow cast upon his sun-kissed face, making it impossible to see his expression. "You're rather early Sakura". She puts her things down on the small glass table and says hesitantly "Yes, the promotion was today so they let us out earlier than usual" after 2 minutes of utter silence she decided to break the ice. "What's wrong Naruto? Are you alright?", when he made no indication of replying she spoke once more "I saw Hinata's car outside, where is she?"

As soon as the words left her mouth a young women about Sakura's age stepped out of her bedroom , her straight raven colored haired slightly messy, her sky blue blouse crumbled and revealing her smooth creamy shoulder and a good amount of cleavage, "Hinata" Sakura gasped out meeting her best friends clear guilty grey eyes. She quickly turned to look at Naruto his sapphire eyes glittering with unshed tears, his glossy golden hair disheveled, and she finally took a good look at him, at his plain orange boxers and his broad naked tanned chest. She closed her eyes as her heart twisted in pain "Your never home, you know I feel like we're not even married" Naruto,_ her _Naruto said in an uneven pained voice. "I should go" she heard Hinata say in that small, timid voice of hers, when she walked past her Sakura whispered in a barely audible voice "why?" Hinata looked back at her, her clear eyes looking ashamed, "I'm sorry" she said before slipping out the door. "I wanted you to see us", Sakura looked up sharply anger and pain tinting her lime green eyes, "Why? How could you do this Naruto….with _**Hinata**_?" she rasped out. "You are _NEVER _home Sakura, and all the few times you are all you do is sleep…do you even love me anymore?" his words were like little pieces of glass digging themselves inside her stomach _how could he think that?_ " I'm never home because I spent all day working my ass off in that damned hospital to _**better**_ ourselves, so that we can _**live**_ better, so that we can pay the_** rent**_, the only reason I even try is _**because**_ I love you" she finished weakly.

"I'm the man in this relationship Sakura, not you, that's_** my**_ job, not yours I never asked for you to do this, I only let you because I thought you _**liked**_ working in the hospital" he said harshly. She was stunned _how can he? How dare he?_ "Naruto I accepted to work there because I wanted to _**help **_you, I didn't want to be a burden to you, we were supposed to be in this together remember? Encourage and support each other no matter what?" she said through muffled tears. Through her blurry vision she saw Naruto grimaced "Oh Sakura-" he started but she cut him off by lifting a small slender hand "NO, you don't get to do this Naruto…you could have told me before…but…you-", she started crying again, but when she saw him take a step towards her she reeled back instantly "No you…and….Hinata….you….to-", "But w-"

"I said _**NO **_alright?" she wiped her eyes furiously, grabbed her things on the table and walked to the door "I'll spend the night in a hotel" she said hoarsely and stepped outside not once looking back. _How could he, how could he, how could he, how could he….how could __**they?**_ Sakura thought once again inside her silver colored beetle. She parked crookedly in front of a small bar titled: 'LUNEI' ,once inside she saw the place was dark and mostly empty, she sat heavily on a red metal chair and signaled for the bartender, " What will it be ma'am?" he asked in a rough voice while holding a glass cup. "Just give me the strongest you have and then double that" she said, her voice like sandpaper after all that crying, the bartenders eyes widened, but he complied to her wishes and left to prepare her drink. She sighed softly and looked to her left, far in a dark corner she could make out a figure, she squinted trying to see if it was a girl or a guy but was interrupted when her requested drink was presented to her with a loud 'thud'. She thanked the man and he walked away nodding to tend another customer, Sakura gulped the drink down fast and hissed as soon as the acid hit her insides, and immediately felt dizzy, for she knew she had a very low tolerance for alcohol, but at this particular moment she didn't care, she just wanted to forget, forget all she saw, forget all that happened today, she just wanted to _**forget.**_ She felt a presence nearby and turned, only to be met by a pair of dull slanted red-brown eyes that watched her closely as if measuring her, as if calculating her every move.

"Hey" she slurred out while waving a hand to the stranger, who in turn just narrowed its eyes. She coughed feeling uncomfortable, I mean Haruno Sakura could be having the worst day of her life, but she was respectful and educated, she knew that was no reason to be rude to others plus it was always nice to make new friends. That's when she dropped her hand and felt her pulse quicken painfully, _**friends, she**_ and Hinata had been friends, and they had been _**best **_friends. She called the bartender again, not wanting to remember, wanting to drown all her thoughts, wanting to freeze her heart, wanting to be so wasted that she didn't even remember her own name, so that she could no longer feel any part of her body, any part of her _**soul.**_ That was when the stranger decides he wanted to sit next to her. She turned and saw him move with such grace it made her head spin, his soft, crimson locks swaying from side to side. Sakura shook her head trying to clear her thoughts, when she looked back he was only one seat from her own, she saw his slim arm lift, his long fingers grasping a small wooden cup with steam coming out of it. She decided to take a chance and speak, "What are you drinking?" she asked. He looked up and stared unblinkingly at her for what seemed like forever until he finally spoke in a magical soft voice "tea." "Tea?" she asked her delicate hot pink eyebrows raised high on her smooth forehead, "You do realize that were in a bar right?" she spoke amused. He narrowed his eyes like before and glared at her "So? What's wrong with that?" he said in a deadly voice. Sakura smiled nervously and apologized "I'm sorry it just seemed…..odd." He looked at her again for three whole solid minutes (she counted) until he answered "It's alright _**I'm**_ sorry for being so rude…it's just that I'm not used to socializing much".

Sakura smiled a little relived to be out of the awkward moment and to know this person had a conscience. "It's ok I'm sorry if I sounded imprudent it's just not been the best of days today" she said tiredly. "Would you like to have a drink? Well on me of course" the stranger asked her already getting up and walking to one of the empty tables available. Sakura walked slowly and hesitantly, taking a seat in front of him, "By the way my name is Sasori" the man informed her while reaching out his hand to greet her. She grabbed his hand and shook it "Nice to meet you Sasori I am Sakura, Sakura Haruno".

**Authors Note: Hey~ if anyone reads this I just wanted to say this is based off the movie just with slight changes and a few twists of course you know I watched this movie and thought it interesting if it were sakura facing the same kind of situation as Allan, I recommend you watch this to see where the changes are but you don't have to.**


End file.
